


Hana's First Christmas

by HackedTig



Category: overwatch
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, HanaMercy Week, HanaMercy Week 2017, Holiday, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana's family never really celebrated Christmas, and she wants to give it a try with Angela while they are stuck “on duty" at the Gibraltar base. HanaMercy Week Day 4: Holiday/Season





	Hana's First Christmas

Mid December was setting in bitterly in Gibraltar, Hana was already freezing her tiny ass off- as she always had during winter time. She'd find herself usually at home or in MEKA headquarters, bundled head to toe in blankets and warm clothes with the settings on the heating pretty generous. She'd stream the days away to keep the cold off of her mind, and give all her adoring fans something to do while they too started to feel the cold. This time around though... Hana was a little more than willing to be preoccupied with other activities, especially if they landed her in a certain Angels arms cuddling on the couch. 

Her and Angela were cuddling inside of Angela's studio living at the Gibraltar Base, Hana in Angela's lap as they were watching various television shows. Hana was, very much to Angela's amusement, still very cold feeling, shivering in her lap despite the warm body beneath her and the blankets on top of them. Angela was more than comfortable, having grown up in the Swiss Alps. She just gave Hana a few tender squeezes here and there, and placed a kiss at the top of her head. The tiny gamer in her lap was blushing mildly out of embarrassment, despite the fact she'd never object to having cuddles in the first place. Once the current tv show went to commercial yet again, Angela gave Hana a soft squeeze. "Would you like another mug of hot chocolate, libeling? I can be back before the commercials are over" Angela assured, still softly smiling at her freezing mess on top of her. 

Hana puffed her cheeks out a little in a mock protest, but nodded. "Yeah, I'd love that, Angie. With extra marshmallows this time?"

She moved just enough for Angela to get up, and she bent down to give Hana a soft kiss. "Extra marshmallows this time" she gave her a reassuring smile. sliding into her white fuzzy slippers, Angela picked up the soft pink and yellow mugs on the coffee table and made her way out of her own room to the kitchen in there base. Hana huffed and cuddled up to the empty warm spot Angela was. "Stupid fucking winter..." she muttered under her breath while she tangled her legs further in blankets, already in thermal pants, long sleeve, and an extra pair of fluffy pants (courtesy of Angela, of course). 

She paid very little attention to the television, until she saw one of those cheesy commercials for Christmas. Hana tilted her head as she observed, the movies and shows highlighting the holiday. She'd heard of it, sure, and they even set up a tree in MEKA headquarters. Her family was one of the few that didn't celebrate Christmas in Korea, and she never thought she was really missing much. It wasn't a universally celebrated occasion in overwatch, she noticed, as only Lena thus far has been zipping around trying to encourage the Christmas spirit. Then again, it was early. Lena was early to everything. Still, it was something that Hana gave some thought to. She'd never celebrated, but she did hear Angela's fascination once or twice. Had Angela even celebrated Christmas either? It was a peculiar question Hana felt that she already knew they answer to, but... it didn't stop her from peeking up once Angela returned with full mugs of hot chocolate, Hana's almost spilling with marshmallows. 

"Thanks Angie! You're the best" Hana took her mug, making sure Angela had room to wiggle back in as she settled behind Hana with a soft hum and smile. "You're welcome, Hana" another soft kiss to the top of her head and Hana figured she'd melt. She took a long sip of the absolutely delicious hot chocolate- Angela always made it the best ways, both when she used hot milk and those silly little minute and a half packets. She set her cup on the coffee table before turning and sitting on Angela's lap, making the good doctor blush some. 

"Hana? What are you doing?" Her cheeks told Hana that her initial thoughts weren't so innocent, and she had to hold back her chuckle. 

"Do you celebrate Christmas, Angela?" Hana asked softly, adding a slight tilt to her head. 

A thoughtful look came across Angela's face. "It's been a few years. The last time I even thought about a tree was the last time Overwatch was active; why?" She put her mug down as well to sit up and take Hana's hands in her own. The sheepish grin that adorned Hana's face piqued Angela's genuine interest in whatever plan the meddling gamer had in mind. 

"I've never celebrated. Family isn't into that sort of thing. But... I saw a few of those commercials for those holiday show runs, or whatever and it made me think about it for a minute. Do you want to have a mini Christmas with me, Angela? I mean, it's not like we're gonna escape it anyway with Lena running around with those goofy ears on her head all month" Hana shrugged, yet with that genuine smile that almost always convinced the loving angel beneath her. "Might as well enjoy it our way, Please?" 

Angela had to stifle a giggle at Hana's lack of knowledge. "Those are supposed to be reindeer antlers, my love." She came forward and gave Hana a sweet kiss. "And yes, I'd love to celebrate Christmas with you" 

The happiest squeak came from Hana's mouth at the approval, and she gladly buried herself back into Angela's arms, nestling her head on her chest where Angela's chin could easily rest on top of her head. "It's gonna be so much fun, Angie! I can't wait. You gotta tell me everything you’re supposed to do" she smiled, practically beaming with excitement and anticipation. She could hardly wait for the end of the month now, when Christmas would come around. Angela smiled fondly too, enjoying how excited her little bunny was for a holiday she never experienced. She actually felt a tiny flutter in her heart, a fleeting feeling of some strange long lost expectation returning to her. It was... oddly satisfying. She snuggled closer to Hana as they watched tv and she explained the traditions. Eventually, Hana got a little grin as she picked up the remote and changed it to one of the channels currently displaying Christmas programs, deciding to indulge in that cheesy sort of mess as well. Excitement bubbled through both of them as they caught glimpses of holiday classics, Angela having a fond memory of an older tale of the Grinch redone to suit the new dynamics in cinematics. 

\----

“Angela!” Hana had practically cheered, busting through Angela’s door while the poor woman was still in her chilly PJs, a cup of coffee in her hand while she desperately tried to wake up. “Libe? What’s wrong?” Angela murmured over the edge of her cup, giving Hana a quick once over. Not only was the tiny gamer bundled up to the point of looking like a arcade prize, she was carrying several quite large bags on her arms. Her strength never ceased to surprize Angela, for how small she seemed in its comparison. 

“I got Christmas decorations! Pretty ones that’ll match your theme, I swear!” Hana smiled, letting the decorations fall onto the couch so she could peel off most of her external clothing in favor of being able to move. Angela woke up a bit more at the jostling noise of the bags and put her mug on the small table. “Decorations? You really are excited for this, aren’t you?” Angela asked as she made her way over, peering in the bags as Hana struggled with a particularly large sweatshirt. 

“Yeah! I made sure it was silver white or yellow, since that’s what your room is.That fuzzy stuff that has a name like garlic, stockings, and look-” She plunged her hand into a bag she had obviously kept a really close eye on, which had a box that displayed an adorable pastel angel, halo and all. “A snow angel! Like you, Angie” 

Angela tried suppressing a giggle at the little figurine, dressed in white robes and off-white wings. It was really cute, something Angela would definitely adore around her house. It meant even more that Hana had gone and picked it out, so she took it from the box with a soft hum and set it directly on the coffee table, as if it was the main display of the room now. “How’s that, my dear?” Angela smiled, and Hana just grinned, as if she was incapable of any other emotion. Almost an imitation of Lena. 

“It's perfect, angel” Hana moved to give Angela a quick, sweet kiss, before digging through the other bags for tiny decorations that were to just be placed on surfaces. It made Angela smile, watching Hana be so excited. “Aren't you going to tire yourself out with all of this holiday cheer, Hana? I know you’re excited, but I think the only person with enough energy to keep up with the times like this is Lena” Angela said. 

The gamer just gave a shrug. “It’s something you used to do. I think I have plenty of energy to spare to be excited for learning more about my girlfriend” Hana said with a sweet smile as she placed two stockings on the coffee table, one that was pink, and one that was yellow. It warmed Angela’s heart seeing them both there, and she wrapped her arms around Hana before she could do much more. “Your excitement makes me very happy, libeling” She said softly, kissing the top of her head. “I’m sure you can’t wait for the 25th, now can you?” 

“Sure can’t” Hana smiled softly in response and snuggled into Angela. There was a reason she was the big spoon, she was always so warm, and it made Hana want to snuggle deeper and never let go. Angela often enough did not want to let go either, just like in this moment. 

She could already tell it was going to be her favorite Christmas. 

\---

“Hana dear- oof! Can you um, help me with something?” 

Angela’s voice, especially with how strained it sounded, was able to get Hana out of her bed in a flash. She expected Angela to be hurt, or needing some assistance. It seemed to be that the poor doctor was having trouble carrying a particularly shaped box into her living quarters, and Hana rushed over immediately to help the poor doctor make sure she did not drop the thing. It was not the weight of it really, just its size. With a few of the other bags Angela had in hand, Hana was surprised she had not called for help sooner. 

“What the heck is all of this, Angie?” Hana asked, setting the quite sizeable box in the bare corner of the room, helping Angela settle down the rest of the bags onto the couch. The blonde quickly brushed her large set of bangs from her face as she smiled right back at Hana, similarly to how she entered the other day with all of her holiday decorations. “Well. It’s not christmas without a tree. I figured since you don’t have any obligations, you could help decorate this one with me” Angela said, and directed to the large box. 

The gamer’s eyes lit up like fireworks at the mention of a Christmas tree, and she dove to the box in order to open it quick. Angela started out laughing at her with a genuinely large smile, watching Hana for just a few minutes before she came over with a pair of scissors to help prop the box open. Once it was, the uncontainable fit of giggles started from Hana. She was not sure where to start, naturally, and Angela pulled out the instructions from the side. “There’s two parts to it dear. All we have to do is unfold the stand and put the tree in. Simple enough, right?” 

She glanced to Hana already pulling the 4 foot or so tall tree from the inside of the box. It was one of those adorable trees that came with fake snow on it, as if it was still in the forest and had a fresh layer of snow just fell on it. It dusted the floor slightly with the specks, and Hana chuckled in embarrassment. “Uh, Sorry” She grinned, propping it up against the wall to work her way with the stand. 

They both shared their little hold of chuckles as they unfolded the stand, and eventually propped the tree base in and started expanding the branches, looking more and more like an actual tree rather than a fancy piece of shrubbery.

“It looks so nice” Hana smiled brightly. 

“You recall that’s not all there is to it, right?” Angela smiled softly. 

“Oh yeah. All the balls and whatever. And the.. Garland. That stuff. That goes on trees too, right?” Hana blushed a little for her lack of knowledge, but Angela simply gave her a gentle pat to the head with a warm smile. 

“Garland and ribbon can go on christmas trees at home, yes dear” She responded in kind, and stood to retrieve one of the bags. “But first, you need the lights” She showed Hana exactly what she meant, with a tether of white christmas tree lights. “I always loved the white ones, they make your decorations stand out a little more color wise” Angela commented as she untwisted the tie that kept them attached to the cardboard spool. 

Hana eagerly grabbed the other end, holding it as Angela went around the tree with it, tucking it in between tiny limbs and twigs. The whole process of it all had Hana’s eyes wide in amazement. Once she was finished, Angela took the end from Hana and plugged it into the wall for a test. Just when Angela figured Hana could not become any more impressed, she sat with her eyes beaming. “Oh my god Angela!! This is so pretty already- and we haven't even put everything on!” She practically sparkled, jumping up and hugging Angela and taking her for a twist around the room. The good doctor laughed as Hana did so, and once her feet were on the floor she placed another soft kiss on Hana’s forehead out of endearing affection. 

“Lets not waste time, we can get the rest completely finished by noon” Angela said with a smile as Hana nodded eagerly, and parted from their embrace to dig through the troves of pink and yellow matching ornaments. 

\----

 

As Christmas Eve dawned on them, Angela had realized one of the most crucial pieces of Christmas that she was missing… the damn _presents!_ How could she, someone who used to celebrate the damn holiday as a child, forget that?! It was one of the most important parts besides the tree after all, that made Christmas unique, more so than just driving everyone mad with whatever form of holiday cheer they soaked up. She had already told Hana about the little gift exchange, how it worked, and why it worked. It was like a birthday that everyone shared. Despite the gleeful tradition, Angela did not typically get gifts over the holiday season, nor was she ever usually able to make an effort to get them. With back up medical staff in a secluded facility, she was able to have a little more time to fulfill these things. But with having avoided it for so many years, she had completely forgot until she saw a little yellow box with a bow sitting on her side table. 

She carefully got up and out of bed, trying to not stir Hana awake as she did so. They very often shared her quarters, much more so since Hana’s room was so cold during winter months. Seeing the time as barely 8 AM, Angela quickly went to Lena. Knowing the pesky Brit, she would have forgotten presents as well or was still on a roll to buy them, and was probably already out trying to get them if she was not around. Lucky for her, she ran just down the hall, and skidded to a stop once Angela called her name. “Hey, Doc!” She greeted, but instantly took note of the quite… unusual expression of guilt on her face. “Whatcha lookin so worried for?”

Angela could not stop the soft tinge of pink over her cheeks. “I um… don't have presents. For my little bunny” she said in slight shame, her voice low as she admitted this. “I was hoping perhaps you'd take me with you shopping, assuming I can keep up?” 

Lena got one of the biggest giddy smiles on her face as she bounced around, adoring whenever one of them came to her for help in their relationship. “Oh, Angela! You want to get Hana presents for Christmas! That's so cute- does she even celebrate it? I know it's not that common over there in Korea and all” 

“Not Hana, no… but she wanted to this year with me” Angela's blush grew hotter, still heavily embarrassed at her own error, and Lena busted up in laughs. “Alright alright, I’all help ya out. C’mon, I know just where to go to get gifts for your little bunny. You're lucky I already nitpicked everyone's brains on what to get for who, now I don't have to choose between everything I wanted to get for Hana” 

Angela smiled fondly, even if she was embarrassed. “Thank you, Lena” she responded as Lena whipped out her phone, appearing to shoot off a text. “No problem, Doc! Anything for you to make your relationship a smashing success!” She chirped, glee in her tone as she shoved her phone away and started off a little quicker down the hall than Angela was comfortable keeping up with.

\----

Angela was not the only one having whipped around doing things for her girlfriend, as Hana was out of bed not long after Angela had disappeared. She did not even question where her angel of mercy had gone, as she herself went straight to her own room. Lucio was patiently waiting outside with a little smirky grin on his face as he held some rolls of wrapping paper and tape. “I was wonderin when you’d show up” He commented lightly, and Hana waved it off.

“Yeah yeah, I was warm…” Hana said, face bright red as her door slid open with her ID. On her bed, there were several boxes of various things Hana had collected over the past month to gift Angela (as well as a few others on base, but mostly Angela). Lucio simply chuckled with an eye-roll as he put down the gift wrapping supplies and sat down on the floor with Hana as she started picking the boxes off her bed one by one. “You sure did get her a lot of things, Hana” 

“Well of course” Hana responded, already unrolling and snipping at wrapping paper. “She’s my babe. _the_ babe. I have to go all out” 

“Not everything is a competition, you know” Lucio said as he followed suit, more than happy to be helping Hana with gifts. 

“Yeah, but still. I have a lot of ground to make up for then. We’ve been dating how long? And the only thing I’ve gotten her was that cheesy necklace we won together at the arcade on our first date” Hana blushed, trying to figure out how to fold the corners properly. 

Lucio shrugged and demonstrated with the box that he had. “You’re always an overachiever” He smiled

“You’re damn right I am!” Hana pumped her fist triumphantly before taking notice of Lucio’s box once more, replicating it decently well on her own. “I’m gonna own all of these boxes” 

“Get’em, D” Lucio responded in support as they both took another box to wrap up. 

\----

Fortunately for both Hana and Angela, gift getting _and_ wrapping took them both a considerable amount of time, just enough to meet back in the middle at the door to Angela’s room, both with quite a considerable amount of bags behind them. The perfect timing had Angela in a bit of a blushing mess, seeing the large sum of boxes inside of Hana’s bags. 

“I see where you’ve been all day” Hana commented softly first, smiling at Angela’s slightly embarrassed gaze. “Getting some wrapping done too?” 

“I… yes” Angela responded cooly, a soft smile adorning her face as well. “Wrapping for the others I presume?” 

The grin that broke on Hana’s face was actually pretty big, since she now had the ability to hide her large sum of gifts within Angela’s room. “Yeah, definitely! I’ll shove em under the tree Reinhardt brought tomorrow morning- if I get up that early” She grinned and walked inside first, Angela followed, before being hit in the face with some form of shrubbery. 

Blinking, she backed up just a bit to see mistle toe, right infront of her face. Evidently who ever hid it, had no concept of how tall Angela was. “ _Must have been Lena. Trickster of a girl. No wonder that Widowmaker likes to shoot at her for fun_ ” Angela thought as she then noticed Hana’s confused gaze on her. “Hey, Angie, what’s that stuff? Poisonus?” 

“Technically, quite the contrary” Angela responded as she placed her bags on the floor and huffed, pushing her hair back into place as she took the small bundle of berries off from the ceiling where they hung. “They’re another christmas tradition. Its mistletoe, and when two people meet under it, they’re supposed to kiss. As if this little trick was going to do much-” Angela’s words were easily interrupted by a long, soft kiss from Hana. A soft hum came from the younger’s throat before they parted, and Hana gave a soft wink. 

Angela’s face lit up some more, but she then got a devilish smirk as she placed her bags down too, and held the mistletoe up above her’s and Hana’s head yet again. “Its rude to steal a mistletoe kiss if you’re not expecting it, dear” 

“Oh?” Hana cocked an eyebrow up with mock intrigue, that little smirk on her face that Angela adored. “ So what are you gonna do, just kiss me again?” 

“You can’t ignore Christmas tradition Hana~” She teased and gave her a loving smooch right to the lips, this time pulling Hana’s body close by her waist. The closeness was natural, as Hana’s arms found their way around Angela’s neck. It was just a few seconds longer than Angela intended, not as if she was complaining. When they finally did break apart, their embrace remained as Hana started to giggle mildly. “Why is this holiday so weird” 

“I’m not the one who made it, don’t ask me” Angela responded, and nuzzled her briefly before letting go. Hana returned the favor, and picked her bags up again to go and put them away, but not before turning and looking at Angela with a soft smile. “Curl up and watch some silly movies with me, babe?” 

“That sounds absolutely wonderful” She responded, watching as Hana parted off with a warm grin on her face. 

\----

The morning was met with tired shuffles, a few hours apart, until sunlight streaming through Angela’s window had stirred both her and Hana awake. Once Hana realized exactly _what_ day it was, she instantly perked up and sat up in bed despite her eyes not fully cooperating yet. “Angie! Wake uuuup~!” she said in a sing song voice, slightly shaking her angel with already quite ruffled feathers.

“Hana…” Her voice held a soft whine, not taking kindly to the light nor the noise, but Hana pulled back the blankets anyway, making Angela tighten up in a little ball. 

“I’ll carry you out of bed if I have to so you can open your presents” Hana smirked. 

If Angela Ziegler hated (read, loved) anything in the world more, it was being carried by her much smaller girlfriend bridal style. 

She sat straight up and shot Hana a death glare, which as tired and bedheaded as she was, made her look like an angry duckling. Hana chuckled at it and gave Angela a loving smooch. “Come on, you have presents” She said, heading out the door with her pink bunny slippers on. 

Angela had to take a second, did she just hear Hana right? _She_ Had presents??? What a peculiar concept. 

When she did manage to drag her sleepy butt out of bed, she was met with an eager and very confused Hana digging at the wrapped gifts on the floor. Half of them she knew were the ones she had wrapped. But the rest?. 

“These weren’t here when I put yours out” Hana gave a sideways glance at Angela, the soft angelic innocent smile of hers made Hana smile in turn too. “What else would I be expecting? I have my own personal Angel, I should have been expecting this” She smiled as she waved around a box for Angela. She recognized it as one that was on her bedside table the day before, and she curiously walked over next to Hana. 

“Yes, well. I can’t let you go without presents on your first Christmas, Libeling” Angela said as she gave Hana a kiss once more. “By the way, Merry Christmas, Hana” 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Angela” Hana smiled, giving her a soft hug. “Thank you for putting up with me, I know holidays aren’t your thing” 

“Holidays with loved ones is the one thing I will always hold dear to my heart, and I’ll never forget how special you made this Christmas” Angela responded softly, smiling and picking out a box for Hana herself to open. 

Once they traded the smaller boxes of gifts, they started opening. With some silent mutual agreement, they waited on thanking one another until after their gifts were expanded and paper strewn about Angela’s living room. Necklaces, new shirts, a special edition gaming console accessory for Hana, a specially engraved stethoscope for Angela, those were just some of the kinds of things that the two had wound up getting for one another. Finally moving all of her new loot to the side, Hana practically tackled Angela to the living room floor, giving her a series of sweet kisses and a delightful embrace. 

“Oh Angela… this is all so wonderful… thank you so much!” Hana beamed in between her kisses, eventually settling back on Angela’s lips, even if only for a moment before the good doctor pulled her back with a soft chuckle. “And thank you, Hana. I haven’t felt this excited for Christmas in a very long time. You’ve given me more than just a few gifts” Angela said softly brushing her thumb over where Hana’s gaming whiskers would usually go, feeling a little warm at the idea. 

Hana smiled right back, and bent her head down so their foreheads were touching and she was looking right into Angela’s eyes. “Did I make your heart grow three sizes today?” She grinned at her own dorky reference, and Angela could not help but laugh at it. 

“Far more than that, Hana. Far more than that” Angela smiled, pulling her back as her eyes slid closed for another soft kiss. 

It was not that soft and sweet of a kiss for long, and Angela was suddenly glad she prefered keeping her door locked on Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about a third of this on my phone at school, then spent the following 3 hours writing the rest of it at home. Crazy. 
> 
> Anyway, here's some adorable fluff, probably a bit rushed. I tried my best, it's really awfully cute. I did a bit of background looking for this and determined that it would be cute to write something of Hana experiencing her first Christmas; especially with Angela. 
> 
> Talk about GBFs right? Lena and Lucio are Angela and Hana's go-to people for help regarding their significant other, respectfully. 
> 
> Anyhow, any feedback on how to post on this site (although, I might have it down by now), would be incredibly useful! Any feedback on my writing in general is also appreciated. Thanks a bunch y'all and have a happy HanaMercy Week!!


End file.
